Spotlight's On Them
by Soul's Eclipse
Summary: It's time for the girls to take charge as they group together to form a band. It's the battle of the sexes in this high school fic! DISCONTINUED
1. Of Bands and Fiancees

A/N: Lessee…. The boys of YYH cast have joined into a band and became famous for their music and talent. The girls feel left out and try to make a band of their own. What does the new girl have to do with any of this? This takes place when they're a lot older, HS-style and very much AU. Slightly OOC. Rating will change later on. KuramaOC YusKeiko KuwaYuki HieiOC KoBotan.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of YYH, though I dearly wish to.

**The Spotlight's On Them**

**Chapter One: Of Bands and Fiancées**

**Keiko's Bedroom**

"Hey, the boys are due to be home soon," said Keiko. She rifled through the mail, taking out one letter and showing it to the others. Botan picks it up, "All right! They've been gone for over a year now! 'Bout time they came back home!"

"Well, they were busy with the band, you know," admonished Yukina.

"Well, yeah, but you think they would at least come back home every once in a while instead of after a year!"

"Right," agreed Keiko. "I think Yusuke needs another lesson in manners again."

Botan giggled. "That's what you always say. All you do is hit him over the head, Keiko, 'cause we know you love him!" She giggled again and even Yukina smiled.

Keiko blushed a fiery red and denied it. "No I'm not! I just really think he needs a lesson, that's all. What with all those fan girls out there and all, don't you think he'll be a pervert with at least HALF of them?"

Botan stopped giggling and frowned slightly. "You're right."

"Well, I DID know Yusuke since childhood, remember?"

"My brother wouldn't do any of that," interjected Yukina. Keiko agreed and Botan smiled. "Yeah, he probably runs from them. You know how he hates humans, especially human girls. The only humans he happens to tolerate was Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama doesn't count since he used to be Yoko."

"You're forgetting to count me," reminded Keiko. Botan blushed. "Sorry!"

Botan stopped blushing and for once, thought of something. "Hey… why aren't we in a band?"

"…"

"What?"

"…You're kidding, right?" asked Keiko. Yukina's face was frowned with confusion. "Why should we be in a band?"

"So we can be famous, like the boys!"

"I think we don't have a chance, Botan," replied Yukina.

"Why not?"

"Well, we don't have a singer, don't you dare say that you're a singer Botan, we don't have a electric pianist-"

"Actually, I can play both piano and keyboard," interrupted Yukina. Keiko and Botan looked at her in astonishment. Yukina shrugged. "Hello? My parents are rich? I've been having piano lessons since I was 8?" Botan snapped out of it quickly. "You see? We do have a pianist!"

Keiko resumed her statement, "-We don't have a lead guitarist-"

Botan waved her hand frantically, "Me! Me!" Keiko sighed. "-Okay, we have a pianist, and a lead guitar, and" Keiko smiled slightly, "I play a mean set of drums. But we're still missing a base guitar and a singer."

"So? Let's go find us some!"

Keiko surrendered. "Fine Botan, you find us our missing members, and we'll make the band, okay?" Botan's cheer was her only reply. As Botan and Yukina left, Keiko heard Yukina. "…Don't we have to write our own songs?"

She also heard Botan's reply. "Don't worry! I can write our songs!"

Keiko flopped herself onto her bed and sighed, wondering what the crap they were getting into.

Kurama looked out the window of the limo, trying to ignore the argument ensuing between Yusuke and Kuwabara. It was about something stupid, something along the lines of… "I hate you!" "I hate you worse!" "I hate you worser!"

"Worst," he corrected automatically. Kurama sighed. Why couldn't they get along for one lousy moment outside the studio? Hiei was making the scenario worse by smirking and egging the others on.

After one year of concerts, arguments, singing, and playing, they still couldn't get along, except when there were cameras around. They had started out as a small band playing around for fun, with Kurama as singer, Yusuke lead guitar, Kuwabara drummer, and Hiei base guitar. Then some talent scout heard their music and sent a copy of it to the record company he had worked at. Now here they are, famous as can be, with thousands of fan girls screaming at their studio gates, and they were still arguing. Their manager, really sick and tired of hearing arguments every time he went into the rehearsal room, gave them a year off to enjoy their final year in high school. Homework had been turned in late, but that was to be expected when you're touring Japan.

Now that they were back home, they were going to have plenty of time doing all the things they missed. That's to say, Yusuke was back on the job as Spirit Detective for a while, duking it out with lesser demons and saving towns again, with the rest of them tagging along. Not that he hadn't been doing that during their tour, but he did. A lot. Demons galore came to feast on hapless fan girls at their concerts and Yusuke and co. took them out. It was probably the reason why fan girls love them so much. Oh, well. They're back home because the manager was on the end of his line, tempers were running high, and everyone needed a break. Unfortunately for Kurama, he wished he wasn't on a one-year break. He had one reason for not going home, though he didn't really want to hurt his mother about it.

It's not everyday that your mom says that you have a fiancee…

Like? No like? R&R pleeze!


	2. Just a Rich Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or oneof YYH, though Ireally, really want to. Riku andHikari are mine, though.

**Chapter 2: Just a rich girl**

**Outside a Stately Mansion**

Riku stepped out of limo and stretched luxuriously. She glanced at the teenage girl coming out of the limo behind her. "You sure you're okay with this?" she asked her cousin. Hikari paused from getting out of the limo, her long black hair a slight contrast to Riku's short dark blue. She brushed back one lock of her hair, "Yeah. You and Aunt Mimi can stay here. After all," she said with a crooked smile, "It's just me and Dad now that Mom's passed away." Her smile faded a bit.

Riku stepped closer to Hikari, patting her concernedly. "I'm sorry about Aunt Celeste. And thank you for letting us stay."

Hikari stepped back and headed toward the front door. "When are you going to stop dyeing your hair?" she asked, changing the subject. Riku fingered her hair, eyeing it speculatively. "I'll probably have it back to normal in a day or two. That'll put a stopper in Mom's complaints for a while."

Hikari laughed. "Man, while I was staying at your house, I could practically put a knife through the tension in the air."

Riku grinned, following Hikari through the front door. "You should've seen Mom's face when I dyed it hot pink and black and made it stand up on its end. A WW3 could have passed and Mom wouldn't have cared, just staring at my hair all day." She whistled appreciatively at the elegance of Hikari's house. "Aunt Celeste was one hell of a interior decorator!"

"Yeah, or I would've put my posters up all over the walls and Dad wouldn't have cared!" Hikari headed up the stairs. "C'mon! Let's see if your room's ready. It's gorgeous when it's finished. You like deep purple and blue, right?" asked her voice, coming through the door of Riku's new room.

"Well yeah, I don't see why-" she gasped. Riku stood there, surprise on her face at the room in which Hikari was currently standing in. Purple curtains adorned the wide and huge windows, sunlight streaming in. One of the French doors opened to a balcony with a view of the street below. Her four-poster bed had blue satin sheets, deep purple covers, and a couple pillows of both colors. It stood in a corner, close to one of the windows that had a squashy blue velvet beanbag chair. A laptop sat on a cherry wood desk with a matching chair, in front of it a TV and a PS2 with a game sitting on top. Another corner had pillows all over a couch while another had a grandfather clock standing next a fancy dresser. Lamps waited to be lighted, while paintings adorned the walls. A fan hung above the bed, and a wireless phone next to the bed.

Hikari jumped onto the bed and lay there, spread-eagled. "Well, what do you think?"

"I'm thinking how did I suddenly get this kind of room. It's beautiful."

"Well, when I found out you guys were staying with us, I persuaded Dad to let buy some new stuff for the rooms."

"SOME new stuff? Hikari, this stuff's not just new, it's expensive!" exclaimed Riku. "So?" asked Hikari lazily. "You should see my room then."

"I prefer not to right now. One amazing room's enough. What a day!" Riku sat down on the beanbag chair.

"I hope you don't mind, but Dad and I already enrolled you into my school."

"No, I don't mind at all. I have a feeling that we're going to be staying awhile." She looked up at the ceiling, contemplating her thoughts. "Did Mom tell you why we're here?" Hikari looked at Riku in puzzlement. "She said we needed a mother figure in our lives, why?"

Riku gave a strangled laugh. "Figures she'll say that. There was another reason," she said darkly.

Hikari's gaze became more amused and curious. "Oh?" she asked quizzically.

"Yep." She avoided Hikari's gaze when she said it. "I apparently have a fiancee."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?!"

Like? No like? R&R, please!


	3. New Girl

A/N: I've written the past 2 chapters together so you'll won't get mixed up about Riku and Hikaru and why they're in their own little chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YYH characters, though I would give an arm and a leg (also my prized teddy bear) to own at least one thinks of Kurama.

**Chapter 3: New Girl**

**Champion High School**

Kurama sat at a window seat, reading his book. Well, he wasn't really reading as he was really observing. Most of the student population hadn't changed. That hadn't surprised him. But those who did change over the year held his interest before passing on to another interesting creature. Sakushi-san, for instance, got a buzz cut. Or Tsuma-san, he had become the new so-called heartthrob of the school. At least, until he and the others came back. His gaze drifted toward Keiko, who was right now arguing with Yusuke. The brunette's hair had gotten longer, now lying on her back rather than on her shoulders, whereas Botan seemed to have never changed at all. Yukina was now popular since her brother took her to live with him 2 years ago. She was more talkative and bright-eyed. Speaking of Hiei, the short demon-guy was watching like a hawk over the guys in the corner who were glancing at Yukina with more than a passing interest, especially a certain red-haired guy named Kuwabara. The population of girls in the school seemed to have swelled dramatically, considering how many girls were packing the doors just to have a look at them.

They hadn't changed much, really. Yusuke's hair wasn't slicked back anymore and was just now flowing loosely in a disheveled kind of way, while Kuwabara never changed his haircut but his face was more sharp and angular now. Hiei seemed to have developed more muscles and his eyes were more slanted delicately. His hair had gotten a little longer, too. As for Kurama, he just got more feminine looking. That's right. More feminine. He had kept his hair from getting any longer, but he couldn't keep his face from getting softer, his chin more delicately pointed, his eyes greener. If there were any stranger here at all, they would've thought Kurama was a girl. Unfortunately, there wasn't a girl in school who thought that. They had watched and (probably) attended every concert they ever had. There wasn't a girl who didn't know his favorite color, or his favorite food, or favorite flavor of ice cream (the media had caught him and Hiei in an ice cream parlor). He had no idea how many times fan mail had included several dresses or girls' clothing. There was even a bra or two from some guys. Eew.

Kurama looked out the window to see more people coming in. School was about to start soon. He stared without seeing them as people greeted one another. Suddenly he spotted a limo coming around the corner and stopping in front of the high school. He watched with interest as two young girls with raven hair, one short and one long, stepped out of the limo and entered the school together. "Hey," Kurama asked Botan nonchalantly, "Who rides a limo to school?"

"Huh?" Botan searched her memory. "Must be Hikari Tsukashi. Her dad owns a large business corporation downtown. Why?"

He shrugged indifferently. "Because two girls came out instead of one."

"Really?" She bent to look out the window. "Where?"

"They already went in."

"Oh." Disappointed, Botan turned away, then brightened. "Wait! I remember Hikari mentioning someone coming to live with her and her dad. Must be her." She turned around to see Kurama's reaction, but was surprised to see Kurama reading his book again. She shrugged and then left to talk to Yukina.

"Class, this is Riku Takaname. She is Hikari Tsukashi's relative, so please make her feel welcome."

Riku glanced at the class in front of her. She could already pick out a few people to avoid, some girls looking threatened, and a few boys looking interested. Then she saw a redhead. Uh oh. Him.

"_Are you kidding ME?" Hikari shouted, throwing some pillows at Riku. "Fiancee?"_

"_Hikari, watch it, OOF!" Riku avoided some more pillows. "Yes, fiancee! Mom and a friend of hers had a baby in the same year and, I don't know, they must've got all romantic or something because they promised each other if they had babies of the opposite sex, their children'll marry each other!" _

_Hikari calmed down. "That sounds like Aunt Mimi all right. Okay, I believe your story. So who's this guy?"_

_Riku sat down on the bed, exhausted from avoiding Hikari's assault. "My mom and that woman kept contact for a year or so. The baby turned out to be a boy. Red hair, green eyes. No other details at that time. Then, after all these years, Mom remembered the promise and dug out her old phone numbers. She called the woman and resumed the promise again. The woman's son is famous now, I think that's what she said, and she sent a picture." Riku got out her purse, opened it, and pulled out a picture. "Here, have a look."_

_Hikari took one glance at it, started to hand it back, and then did a double take. "Whoa! _HIM?_"_

_Riku made a face. "So you know him." Hikari bounced on the bed. "Of course I know him. Everyone does! Shuichi Minamino, singer of the band, _Temptation._ Are you kidding me?"_

"_Hikari, we already went through this. No, I'm not kidding. I rather face a national singing competition then meet him. I don't like him."_

"_Too bad, looks like you're stuck with him. Aunt Mimi will kill you if you break the engagement." Hikari gave a mischievous grin. "Unless you can get him to break if first."_

Darn. It wasn't going to be that easy.

"Ms. Takaname, you can sit in front of Urameshi." Great, that's just great. She was going to sit next to a guy that had TROUBLEMAKER spelled all over his face. At least the girl next to him looked friendly. She sat down and slumped.

Immediately, a pencil started to poke her at her back. "Stop it," she whispered to the guy behind her. He poked her again, grinning evilly. "Stop it," she repeated. But he wouldn't stop. Actually she would've stabbed him with his own darn pencil if the girl next to him hadn't spotted it. "Yusuke," she quietly ordered, "stop it." With a pout, he did. The girl smiled at her. "Sorry about that. Yusuke's a good boy," she shot a glare at Yusuke's rolled eyes, "but he has too much energy. My name's Keiko."

"Hi, you already know mine." She whispered back.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, and I hope you enjoy the school."

"I hope I do."

Like? No Like? R&R, please!


End file.
